Betrayed by Blood
by Haunted-Shadows
Summary: He slid a little seed of doubt into her mind. She plunged into a whole new scene. Blood was the new gold, and he had most on his hands...


A/N: yes, my two other stories are still alive, yes I will continue them, I just need to get over some stuff in my head blocking any possible story lines from coming out. If you like this, review, and I'll summon up the courage to continue this fic.This is a prologue; a beginning to a tale, which I haven't written yet, but will do, if anyone likes it.

Disclaimer: I Don't own these characters. Don't sue me, I don't even have a life as it is…

* * *

Betrayal

The invisible yet mighty wards made it impossible to even consider finishing it at Hogwarts. And of course, after what happened, no item like that would ever be able to be sneaked into Hogwarts again. Dumbledore made sure of it. Yet this year, there was an ally, someone who would without a doubt kiss the hem of his robes…

Hands and feet bound, vibrant locks sprayed around, and a little girl curled up in a little ball under the silk covers, who had in fact, grown up. Hands fisted in a slumberous anger. Almond eyes hidden under lids tightly shut. He sat there watching her. The many levels open for him to simply stroll around…

"_What the – TOM?"_

"_The one and only. Miss me?"_

"_Get out of my head, you disgusting malice filled shadow!"_

"_Ah, so the little girl in you has grown up then. Not so afraid to shout at me now, are you?"_

"_You'll never manipulate me to do your dirty deeds again, Tom. Get out of my head!"_

"_Why, when I was the first to make a little girl of a prominent light family see the Dark Lord's point of view? I can still use you, you know."_

"_Don't twist it Tom. You know fully well how reluctant I was to even write to you in the first place." _

"_For a cause _you_ believed in-"_

"_Until Harry and Ron stopped you, you disgusting lit-"_

"_You speak to your Lord this way?"_

"_You're not a lord! Just some bored half-blood schoolchild, who wasn't hugged enough as a child."_

"…_How very amusing. A prominent light side member of the Order, and she still has blood prejudices…"_

"_Your blood isn't what made you a monster, Tom."_

"_Then please desist from bringing it up. Indeed, the matter of blood in the Wizarding world is such a powerful tool. You think I honestly care about ridding the Wizarding world from scum? They're all the same to me. And if it takes a half – blood to seize control, then fine by me…"_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because you asked…"_

"_When?"_

"_When you were offered the chance to forget all this, by Dumbledore's hand, and you refused…"_

So he placed her back at Hogwarts, after placing that little seed of thought in the back of her mind, to consider, and contemplate…

* * *

He called upon her a final time, using their bond, wrought more than 8 years ago. She was in class. And without warning, she had left the room in a blur of hair and cloak, running through the corridors, out of the entrance hall doors, and down the long winding path. With a final look back at the life she was about to throw away, she dived over the invisible border between Hogwarts and the world, through the main gateway. She never hit the floor.

_The roaring fire flickered and whipped around in the hearth, as furs slid over and jewels lay around the two figures. An expensive goblet filled with the finest wine was knocked aside, forgotten, unimportant. A side door opened, another joining the pair on the fur throws. _

"_She has joined us, little one."_

"_Of course my lord."_

"_I, as king; She, as Queen, and you, little one, as Consort."_

_The new figure spoke:_

"_Come here, little one. Let me show you my world…"

* * *

_

And there on his impressive throne of black slate, he sat in simple black robes that emphasised the powerful aura emitting from within. Short locks of darkness held upon them a simple crown of darkish silver, a single emerald in the centre. He gazed upon his kingdom, his castle, his throne, with a smirk. His two most precious jewels, with a softening smile…

Beside him, to his left, a beautiful lady sat as Queen, in robes of deep dark purple velvet, on a smaller throne of slate. Her ebony hair was down to her forearms, a simple circlet in her hair as a sign of who exactly she ruled over, with eyes of cold malice that only softened for him.

And now the surprise. A young girl, barely twenty, was in a short dark red robe matching her long flowing hair, and gentle features. A smaller silver circlet also rested upon her head, as she lounged upon the steps leading up to the small dais the thrones were upon. She was small and slender, with deep chocolate eyes that gazed through stone and wool. And as she draped herself at the King's feet, across a small fur, she looked up in adoration.


End file.
